death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario VS Sonic (2011)
Mario VS Sonic es el decimotercer episodio de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Mario y Sonic the Hedgehog. Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 13 - ¡Nintendo VS SEGA! ¡Tras más de dos décadas, esta fiera rivalidad llega a su conclusión en un brutal duelo a muerte! ¿Podrá Mario hacer lo que Sonic no puede? (Original: Episode 13 - Nintendo VS Sega! After over two decades, this fierce rivalry finally comes to a head in a brutal duel to the death! Can Mario do what Sonic don't?) YouTube Episodio 13 - ¡Nintendo VS SEGA! ¡Tras más de dos décadas, esta fiera rivalidad llega a su conclusión en un brutal duelo a muerte! ¿Podrá la increíble fuerza física y amplio arsenal de potenciadores de Mario superar la hipervelocidad de Sonic? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién morirá? (Original: Episode 13 - Nintendo VS Sega! After over two decades, this fierce rivalry finally comes to a head in a brutal duel to the death! Will Mario's raw strength and power up arsenal trump Sonic's lightning speed and buzz-saw spines? Who will win? Who will die?) Introducción Wiz: Su rivalidad es legendaria y su fama, insuperable. Tras más de dos décadas de debate, este duelo hallará la conclusión. Boomstick: ¡Llevo esperando una eternidad para esto! Wiz: Mario, el alegre fontanero italiano Boomstick: Y Sonic, el erizo hiperactivo Wiz: Somos Wiz y Boomstick, y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Mario Wiz: Mario es uno de los Niños Estrella y posee muchas habilidades que le ayudan a proteger su hogar, el Reino Champiñón. Incluso de bebé, se le veía destinado a tener éxito. Boomstick: Cuando tienes un ejército de dinosaurios a tu servicio, sabes que eres grande. Wiz: Mario es conocido por sus grandes capacidades atléticas y sus inigualables saltos. Boomstick: ¿Quién dijo que los blancos no pueden saltar? Wiz: Además, es extremadamente fuerte. Es capaz de levantar objetos tan pesados como castillos y puede usar sus puños para romper bloques de ladrillo Boomstick: Gracias a su capacidad de salto y peso, puede aplastar a cualquier enemigo que se ponga en su camino. Y si le hacen falta refuerzos, tiene un gran arsenal de potenciadores. Wiz: Uno de ellos es la Flor de Fuego, que le otorga habilidades piroquinéticas. Boomstick: Siempre he pensado que era tan picante que Mario escupía fuego. Wiz: Mario puede manipular el fuego para usar ataques devastadores. Boomstick: También tiene esta cosa, el Traje de Rana, que aumenta su capacidad de salto y natación. El único problema es que nadie le va a tomar en serio al llevar eso puesto. ¡Ja, ja, mira que ridículo! ''' Wiz: Mario dispone de varios potenciadores que le proporcionan capaciadad de vuelo, pero el más eficaz es sin duda la Capa. Que no sólo es eficaz como ataque, sino que permite a Mario planear infinitamente. '''Boomstick: La Gorra Metálica convierte a Mario en metal viviente indestructible. A pesar de aumentar su peso, esta forma aumenta su ataque y velocidad sin perder la agilidad que tenía anteriormente. Wiz: La Superestrella hace que Mario se vuelva invencible y más rápido durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Al tocar a cualquier enemigo en este estado, el enemigo muere de un solo golpe. Mario también dispone de un poderoso martillo capaz de destruir cualquier cosa. Boomstick: Parece que a Mario le gusta mucho ponerse hasta arriba de champiñones para hacerse poderoso. Con el Mega Champiñón, Mario se hace gigante, destruyendo el entorno que le rodea. Wiz: Mario ha luchado contra la variedad de enemigos más grande de la historia de los videojuegos. Da igual que el enemigo sea grande, pequeño, terrorífico, gracioso, estúpido o letal; Mario siempre supera cualquier obstáculo. Boomstick: Excepto evitar que le roben la novia. Nunca paran de secuestrarla y Mario siempre acaba en el castillo equivocado. ¡Que alguien le ponga un chip a esa perra! Wiz: Es algo impulsivo y no es muy estratégico, ya que prefiere acabar rápido con sus problemas sin pensar mucho en ellos. Boomstick: Pero eso no importa, ¡el mayor héroe de Italia puede sobrepasar a cualquiera! Mario: It's-a-me, Mario! Sonic Wiz: Sonic es el ser vivo más rápido que jamás existió, y un guerrero que lucha por la libertad del tiránico régimen del Dr. Eggman. Boomstick: No está mal para un hippie abraza-árboles. Wiz: La habilidad más notable de Sonic es su velocidad. Es capaz de romper la barrera del sonido en meros segundos. Aunque su velocidad máxima se desconoce, lo más rápido que le hemos visto correr es 765 millas por hora. Boomstick: ¡Joder, se le deben desgastar los zapatos enseguida! Wiz: Pero puede aumentar su velocidad aún más con su técnica Figure 8. Boomstick: Pero su velocidad no es su única habilidad. Sonic se puede convertir en una bola espinosa que atraviesa a sus enemigos con el Spin Attack. Wiz: También puede utilizar el Homing Attack para atacar múltiples veces a un objetivo. Boomstick: Y con su Spin Dash, puede alcanzar velocidades terminales enseguida. ¿Cómo es que no se marea de tanto girar? Wiz: Durante sus aventuras, utiliza potenciadores defensivos que protegen a Sonic de ciertos elementos y proyectiles, también le otorgan ciertas ventajas dependiendo del entorno en el que se encuentre, pero se desintegran con los impactos físicos letales. Boomstick: El Escudo de Fuego protege a Sonic del, errrr, fuego, y se desintegra al entrar en contacto con agua. ¡No me digas! Con este escudo, Sonic puede usar un impacto de fuego. Wiz: El Escudo Eléctrico tampoco puede ser usado bajo el agua, pero le da a Sonic la capacidad de dar un doble salto. Boomstick: Con el Escudo Burbuja, Sonic puede respirar bajo el agua y dar un rebote al tocar el suelo. ¿Que por qué mencionamos tanto el agua? ¡Porque Sonic no sabe nadar! Wiz: El potenciador más poderoso de Sonic no es ningún escudo, sino su Super Forma. Tras absorber miles de anillos a lo largo de sus aventuras, Sonic se ha convertido en la encarnación del Caos. Usando el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos, Sonic se puede transformar en el invencible Super Sonic. Boomstick: Super Sonic puede volar, respirar bajo el agua y aguantar cualquier golpe. Wiz: Además, su poder aumenta en un 1000% Boomstick: Pero como todas las formas OP, tiene un límite de tiempo. Si se queda sin anillos, Sonic vuelve a su forma básica. Wiz: Aun así, al volver a su forma normal, se recupera de todas sus heridas. Boomstick: Aunque Sonic siempre esté luchando contra robots y dioses por la justicia, es un poco gilipollas. Wiz: Sonic es arrogante, chulito y adicto a la acción. Se pone de mala leche si le molestas mucho. Boomstick: ¡Y si le ignoras, te abandona! Wiz: A pesar de su mal carácter, siempre hará lo posible por salvar el mundo. Sonic: ¡Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que pirarme! Combate Sonic está descansando tranquilamente hasta que Mario sale de una tubería. Sonic salta hacia atrás y Mario se le acerca de un salto. Sonic: ¡Acabemos con esto, gordito! Mario: Let's-a go! FIGHT Sonic ataca a Mario con combos rápidos y lo lanza hacia la tubería de la que salió antes. Mario saca una Flor de Fuego y se transforma en Mario de Fuego. Sonic esquiva las bolas de fuego que le lanza Mario, pero recibe de lleno el ataque en placha ardiente. Mario golpea varias veces a Sonic, lo agarra, gira en el sitio y lo lanza. Mario: Here we go! Sonic choca contra la tubería y rebota. Mario usa la capa para lanzar hacia arriba a Sonic, dándole la oportunidad de lanzarlo contra el suelo. Mario usa el Ataque Giratorio y lanza a Sonic. Mario carga una gran bola de fuego, el Mario Final, pero al lanzarlo, resulta que el erizo había activado el Escudo de Fuego. Sonic carga varias veces contra Mario. El fontanero usa su martillo para destruir el escudo, causando una explosión. Sonic da un puñetazo, pero Mario lo esquiva, Sonic golpea a Mario con su Homing Attack. Mario usa el Puñetazo Super Salto. Sonic aparece esperando impacientemente a que Mario salga de su forma de Estatua. Sonic corre mientras Mario vuela con la capa. Sonic activa su escudo eléctrico y corre hacia un volcán. Ambos héroes acaban en el volcán, pero se dan cuenta de que están rodeados de Bob-Ombs, que hacen un sonido que indica su activación. Mario: ¡Mamma mia! Los Bob-Ombs explotan, mandando a Mario y Sonic por los aires. Sonic cae en una masa de agua, pero activa su escudo burbuja. Mario, vistiendo le Traje de Rana, carga contra Sonic y rompe su escudo. Sonic empieza a ahogarse. Mario rana nada hacia la superficie, pero de repente Sonic grita. Sonic: ¡Ahora verás! Super Sonic se lleva por delante a Mario y ambos salen del agua. Sonic: ¿Qué te parece, fontanero? Mario saca su gorra metálica y se transforma en Mario Metálico. Sonic intenta atacar a Mario, pero es lanzado por él y lo lanza. Super Sonic vuelve a intentarlo, pero la defensa de Mario Metálico le supera. Mario le da una patada y saca una Superestrella. Mario aprovecha su refuerzo para usar su ataque giratorio contra Sonic. Pero se le agota el poder de la Superestrella. Sonic: Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Ahora te enseñaré lo que valgo...oh... Mario se transforma en Mega Mario y resiste todos los ataques de Super Sonic. Mega Mario le pega un puñetazo a Sonic, haciendo que pierda su Super Forma. Sonic: Oh, oh. Sonic cae al suelo y huye del gigantesco Mega Mario, pero Sonic sobrepasa la velocidad de Mario con creces. Sonic: ¡Eres demasiado lento! Mario vuelve a su tamaño normal y para un momento por el cansancio. Mario: D'oh! Sonic vuelve corriendo a por Mario. Sonic: ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Sonic lanza a Mario atrás y adelante con el Spin Attack, entonces le da una Patada Hacha, que sigue con un Spin Dash en la espalda de Mario, rompiéndole la espalda al fontanero. K.O! Resultados Boomstick: ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo un combate a muerte! Wiz: Los potenciadores de ambos luchadores eran perfectos para compensarse y anularse entre sí. Boomstick: ¡Hasta Mario fue capaz de aguantar contra el invencible Super Sonic! Wiz: Una vez que habían usado todos sus potenciadores, estaba claro que la velocidad de Sonic le daba una ventaja abismal sobre Mario. Incluso si hubiesen usado más potenciadores, la batalla habría acabado igual. Boomstick: ¡Parece que Sonic ha pizza-oteado a Mario! Wiz: El ganador es Sonic the Hedgehog.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Nintendo VS SEGA Categoría:Batallas de rivales Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites